


A Known Fact

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soldier’s life is a complicated one. Erwin and Levi know that firsthand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Known Fact

It’s a shock to Erwin when he finds out. 

He’s witnessed them in the past. They move about, five bodies acting as one. Their swift movements are harmonious, graceful, and _deadly_. Soaring through the air, they communicate without speaking, and when they slice their blades through skin and muscle, it is with a preciseness that few soldiers can ever hope to achieve. 

And now there’s only one of them.

“Levi.”

Levi stops speaking when Erwin says his name. He stares at Erwin, allowing his tired eyes to connect with Erwin’s own. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Levi answers. “Afterwards, Mikasa and I—”

“Enough, Levi. I’ve heard enough. Erd, Petra, Auruo, Gunter… You’ve lost your entire squad. Take some time to grieve.”

“Grieve?” Levi repeats. “And what of the other soldiers who have lost their lives in the line of duty? Are they not worth grieving?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Erwin says. 

“People die, commander. That’s what they do. That is the only definite thing about them, the only thing you can predict. Titans kill and people die. I don’t need to take any time  off to reflect on a known fact.”

“At least take some time to get your bearings. We’ve just lost four of the most elite soldiers in the Scouting Legion. Surely, you’re going to need time to—”

“Is there anything else, commander,” Levi says, and the expression on his face tells Erwin that he’s using all of his willpower to not walk away. 

“No.”

They’re close enough for Erwin to feel the gust of wind that blows past when Levi pushes off of the wall he was leaning on and brushes past him, heading toward the door. 

“Just make sure to take a few days off. One or two, at the least.”

“It won’t be necessary,” Levi replies, but Erwin grabs his arm and prevents him from moving further. 

“That’s an order.”

Repressed feelings or not, it’s still a shock to Erwin when Levi shoves him. He’s not in any real pain when the back of his thighs slam against the desk, but he’s still stunned by the other man’s actions. A picture frame falls from the desk and crashes against the floor, shattering shards of broken glass onto the rug. 

His fingers are still wrapped around Levi’s arm, and he grips even tighter when he feels Levi trying to pull away. 

“Let go.”

“Levi, wait.”

“I said let go!”

Levi shoves at Erwin again, this time forcing his elbow against his commanding officer’s chest. Papers fall from Erwin’s desk, floating through the air and messily littering the floor. 

A part of Erwin is angry and wants nothing more than to punish Levi for his behavior, but Levi has lost his entire squad, his  _family_ , and Erwin feels that as far as punishments go, that’s  more than one man should ever bear. 

So he ignores the cursing and insults being hurled at him and pulls Levi toward him, forcing him against his chest. He holds Levi, even when the other man claws at his back, fingernails scratching at the fabric of his shirt in an attempt to free himself, like a caged animal desperate for freedom. 

Eventually those fingers stop clawing and instead cling to Erwin. They grasp at his shirt, bunching the material into tightly clutched fists. There’s a sound that later follows, strangled and full of emotions that are normally kept in check. 

It’s the sound of pain. 

And Erwin is surprised again for the second time that day when Levi bears all of his weight against Erwin’s body, forcing him to sit atop the desk, and kisses him. 

It’s as much out of place as the single tear that rolls down Levi’s cheek, but Erwin kisses him back, and when they’ve grown tired of kissing and Levi nudges Erwin’s head to the side and sucks on his neck, Erwin doesn’t stop him. 

Warm, calloused, fingers slide their way down Levi’s covered chest. They cease at his waist, fumble with clothing, belt buckles, and buttons until they slip inside his pants. 

There’s a moment when Levi grows tense and his fingers slacken their grip on Erwin’s shirt. Erwin thinks he’s gone too far and he clears his throat and prepares to speak, but Levi presses his lips against Erwin’s own, effectively stopping him from making either of them think about what it is they’re doing. 

Erwin wraps his fingers around Levi’s cock and swallows the resulting moan that Levi breathes out against his lips. His eyes are closed, but he wants to open them, to stare into the eyes of the man who willingly follows his orders, the man who has lost his entire squad to the female titan. 

He wants to apologize. 

But an apology won’t bring the members of the Special Operations Squad back from the dead. It won’t change the fact that the military has lost so many soldiers or that people will mourn their short lives. 

An apology won’t stop the titans. 

Erwin doesn’t even wince when Levi bites down on his bottom lip. He doesn’t slow down the motion of his hand when Levi whimpers and rocks his hip, and when he hears the softest of cries of pleasure, of release, of  _pain_ — and feels the warm stickiness of Levi’s cum rolling between his fingers, he leans his head against Levi’s chest and sighs quietly. 

It’s awkward and complicated after that. Erwin doesn’t speak when Levi pulls away and fastens his pants. He says nothing still when Levi picks up the fallen papers and shards of broken glass littering the carpet. 

Instead he just watches Levi as he goes about tiding up the mess they made. 

When Levi feels the office is presentable again, he glances at Erwin briefly and he leaves the office quietly, his arms swinging limply down by his sides. 

The next day Erwin receives message that Levi will take the next few days off to regroup, and he understands completely. 


End file.
